Reminiscing
by pasta'stheory
Summary: Steve Rogers reminisces on how he and his wife, Darcy Lewis came to be and wonders will more surprises will come along. If you haven't watched the Avengers do not read! Too many spoilers! R&R, please.


**Author**'**s note: I don't anything at all. If you didn't read the summery, you have warned there are spoilers! ****Like before my crack ship, the Captain and the Intern sail on, I really need a proper ship name. Thank you who favored and reviewed my last fanfiction. Review if you like, but be kind or maybe not when pointing out my errors. You can tell I started giving up on it.**

* * *

Steve Rogers peered at his wife of three years from behind doorway leading to the kitchen. She was singing quietly to herself along with the radio dock cooking over the stove. Her hips swaying sensually along with the music from his days, her usual wavy chocolate hair as up in a bun, couple pieces of her hair framed her face perfectly, she was utterly radiant.

He honestly didn't know how he managed to marry a woman so phenomenal and incredibly marvelous from the day he meet her during when S.H.I.E.L.D first needed him to save the world from Thor's power hungry adoptive brother. She was such a knockout, dressed in a nice tailored black knee-length skirt with a issued white blouse and flats, she and her boss, Jane Foster jumped into Thor's arms when they reunited in the Helicarrier. Her job besides working for Jane was to assist Agent Couslon in just about everything he told her to do. He fumbled over his name when he shook her soft hand during their introduction; her whole figure was so familiar to the girls back in his time, curves and all. She happy to say she'd got to meet him, her father and younger brother can only dream to meet him. Her grandfather though was one of the very men he saved back at the HYDRA camp what she thought was fucking cool.

He ate with her in the early morning the Helicarrier was attacked by Loki and his possessed agents. She told him her story how she came to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and how much fun it is to work with Couslon absurd as it may sound. He thought she was kidding, but she really looked up to him, loved calling him Secret Agent man, a reference she'll show him one day. He laughed at how Thor became familiar with her taser. He told his story how he came here, and how he knew Tony's father who he thought was better. He'd thought she'll ask about how he misses everything he once knew, he was grateful she didn't. He'd found out she was a year older than he was, well physically speaking. He enjoyed her company way more than everybody on the Helicarrier honestly. She playfully hushed him saying don't Coulson hear him; he'll break his heart he only has known her a few hours losing by Coulson's few days. Coulson would be a very miserable man if he found out his live again idol favored his assistant over him.

The next hours turned for the worst when they left the lunchroom to their respected schedule. While he and Howard's malicious son worked together to repair a damaged engine from making the Helicarrier plummet to the earth, he thought over what Darcy would be doing to stay alive or if she was alive. Once everything died over, he found out Bruce or the Hulk fell to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet and Agent Romanoff fought Barton, and knocked him unconscious, breaking Loki's mind control. Jane Foster was hysterical that Loki ejected Thor from the airship from the very capsule he supposes to be prison in. The most devastating news was before Loki managed to escape he killed Agent Coulson and Darcy was in the infirmary for stab in the shoulder and stroked against the face by Loki defending Coulson's body.

He tried to visit her but she was speaking with Jane at the time, he overheard how much she blames herself for not being strong enough or not being good enough to protect him. She sobbed into Jane's shoulder how she disobeyed his orders to stay away from Loki and how terrible she is for doing so, but she had to do it to protect him somehow. She cried how she's has to make a call to somebody soon in Portland. Steve walked away not wanting to hear her cry any longer. He felt at fault too for Coulson's death after the meeting for not being there to help Darcy and Phil Coulson.

The battle for New York City quickly came and past, the whole up side of the city's buildings were in ruins and roads were demolished. Fortunately not many people were dead, but many were injured and angered for their city's state, yet they we're relived they were still alive. Soon they were able to live life as it once was when reconstruction ended.

The following two day when Thor had to return Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard. Steve was relived that Darcy was discharged from the infirmary. The Avengers soon disbanded after Thor transported him and his brother leaving sadden but hopeful Jane with Darcy only to comfort her, each one left respectfully to continue on with their lives only to come back if needed. Tony and Bruce left in his car after offering Jane a position in his research department along with her well respected lab monkey, Clint and Natasha in their vehicle, only leaving Jane, Darcy, and Steve.

Jane excused herself to grab a cab knowing they had things they needed to be talked over. He was glad she was doing well he told her. She thanked him looking out for Jane, not looking at him once. Steve shifted his feet the gravel moving under his shoe the silence between them was merciful, he started an apology rambling for not having being there and her injures. But she stop him polity as she could with a reassuring smile, she wanted to thank him for getting along with the team like Coulson would have wanted, for letting Coulson finally meeting him and signing his blood smuggled cards, what she thinks Couslon is probably very ticked off about.

He saw Jane standing off by the sideway with a cab behind her, and thought probably she didn't want to stand here any longer but he felt he didn't want to let her go just yet. As she tired to walk away he stammered wondering if she could help him understand the modern world better and if it was alright to exchange numbers. He stood unease under glaze that she would say no, but she didn't, she agreed and would call him in a few days if hers and Jane's apartment aren't in ruins.

Soon enough she did call, and their friendship slowly turned into a loving relationship in nine months time, they dated for two years before tying the knot. Their first official date was chaotic with riotous fans during dinner, but by the end it was memorable date he went on. Proposing to her was a bit less chaotic though he had to thank Tony for the nice fireworks display when she said yes. On his weeding day, he had to be the most nervous man that day, he hoped it won't be ruined having to fight an evildoer or worse their fall outside wedding would be ruined because of the weather.

The past three years have been ridiculously amazing, but he thought over his friends and how they been blessed to have children. He and Darcy never have talked over the subject, though it would be nice to have a child to care for and to make them proud. It's just a thought, a very nice thought.

"Steve, stop being such a creep. Stop stalking me from behind a wall," She snapped him from his thoughts.

He walked behind her to wrap his arms around her hips. "Forgive me," he placed a kiss on bare shoulder before he playfully buried his face the cook of her neck. "It's not my fault you're so damn lovely," he admitted muffling in her neck causing her to giggle.

"You'll make me ruin dinner." He looked over the simmering pot, "Isn't a bit too much for two? Are we having a guest over?" He didn't remember her saying anything about inviting somebody over or if he invited somebody, but forgot.

She tuned her head to him, a coy smile gracing her face, "No, but my doctor said I had to eat more to maintain a healthy weight."

He shook his head," Hmm, why would go have to gain weight?" She looked absolutely healthy to him. "Back in my day, pregnant women only gain weight by doctor orders."

Her laughter filled his ears, "What?" he was absolutely confused why she was laughing at him. She grabbed his hand, guiding it to placing it on her abdomen under hers, quizzing it promptly with a grin.

He started at her slowly piecing the puzzle together, "You're pregnant!" His mouth turned into the biggest grin he's ever mustered, she was pregnant, and he thought joyfully, he's going to be a father!

"I'm going to be a dad!" He gathered her in his muscular arms and twirled her. She laughed along with him, more ecstatic he was.

He let her down quickly realizing excepting mothers aren't supposed to be twirled around. He apologized by cupping her face in his hands, kissing her on the forehead before placing his forehead on hers.

"We're going to be family," he whispered, this had the one of the best day of his life so far.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I think the activities we done in our apartment were probably the cause," she insisted.

"What do think it'll be?" he glazed his fingers over her harden abdomen.

"I don't really care as long as it's healthy and grow up to be cool like their dad," grabbing his hand intertwining his fingers with hers.

"If it's a boy, we can call him Phil?" he muttered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with his free.

She nodded her head in agreement, "As long as we consider James too," wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay, what if it's a girl?"

"Don't even get me started. There are to many women in our lives we would love to pay honor to one of them, so it'll has between Jane, Pepper's real name and Peggy, and maybe Natasha."

"Picking Godparents is going to be hell, that's for sure," she laughed in agreement.

"Bet you anything Tony going to do just about anything to be the godfather."

"He'll bribe anybody we consider to say no and tell us to pick him."


End file.
